supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friezalie Family 2022 Halloween
October 30th Spooky Zoo at Roger Williams Park Zoo Nicole: "On October 30th, 2022, the Friezalie Family went to the Roger Williams Park Zoo to attend the Spooky Zoo event." and Vanessa, dressed up as a plug and wall socket respectively, are at the door Austin: "Come downstairs! We're going to the Spooky Zoo!" comes down dressed as Lil DeVille. Miguel follows, dressed as Spider-Man. Then, Ava reluctantly comes down last, dressed as a pirate gypsy Ximena and Miguel: "Alright!" Ava: "Ugh... Of all things we could've done to celebrate Halloween, I have to go to a stupid zoo and trick-or-treat during the day?! A better way to spend the Halloween season would be binge watching Final Destination movies or stuff like that!" Vanessa: "Ava, you do realize that those movies are violent and scary for your younger siblings, especially Ximena. We're doing this as a family and we cannot trust you to stay at home." Ava: "And why the fuck do I have to go as a pirate gypsy? I wanted to be Bayonetta. Why the hell can't you trust me to stay at home anyway?" Austin: "We tried to buy you one, but in every site we searched in, the Bayonetta costumes were all sold out, and we didn't have time to make one from scratch. Sorry. Besides, you look good as a pirate gypsy, trust me." Ava: (sarcastically) "Yay..." Vanessa: Just give us a smile, dear. We'll take a picture and send it to your grandparents, your aunts and your uncles. Ximena: "Mommy, daddy, my best friend Zachary is going to the Spooky Zoo, too, and he said that he's gonna be Phil from Rugrats!" Vanessa: "How do you know he's gonna be Phil, dear?" Ximena: "We talked about it at recess." Vanessa: "Oh. Neat." Miguel: "As for me, my friend Roscoe is also coming, and he said that he'll be a magician during class days ago." Vanessa: "That's nice, Miguel." Austin: "Alright, family, let's not waste any more time and get to the car!" family goes to the car they got there... Vanessa: "We're here, everyone!" family exits the car and walks to the zoo they get there, Ximena sees her friend Zachary, dressed as Phil DeVille, with his family, walking towards the Friezalies Ximena: "Hi, Zachary!" Zachary: "Hello, Ximena. We're going to have fun, aren't we?" Ximena: "Yeah!" Miguel sees his friend Roscoe, dressed as a magician, walking with his mom towards the Friezalies Miguel: "Hey, Roscoe!" Roscoe: "Hey there! Nice to see you, Miguel!" Miguel: "Nice to see you, too." Austin: "So, everyone's here. Now, where to start, ladies and gentlemen?" Ava: "This is bullshit, I'm leaving!" heads toward the zoo's exit, but Vanessa stops her Vanessa: "Uh-uh, you're not leaving. Didn't I tell you earlier that we're doing this as a family?" Ava: "Fuck this family!" Vanessa: "HEY! Watch your language. People can hear you! You don't want your sister and brother to hear those bad words, do you?" Ava: "Uh, no?" Vanessa: "Then use kind words. Okay?" Ava: (scoffs) "Fine..." October 31st Halloween House Party Nicole: "On Halloween night, the Friezalie Family held a Halloween house party for their close friends and neighbors." Morgan is seen sitting in the middle of the room, glaring at Miguel and Ximena Ximena: "Mommy, I'm scared..." Vanessa: "Don't worry, sweetie. She's just a make-believe character." Ximena: "Okay..." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts